Unaware
by watermelonkiwibby
Summary: something had snapped inside him that night. The line he had drawn on their friendship, the line   he had made to keep himself from ravishing into the girl he wanted so badly. She was his best friend, His team member, that was it.   Natsu x Lucy


**Okay so first things first, This is my new account so for some of you that might know 'Watermelon178iffy' I made a new account lol Well I made a new account because my other account was using an e-mail that I use for everything ! So I had like 9000000000 e-mails -_- **

**Natsu x Lucy ~ **

**I don't own the characters blah blah blah XD**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes slowly, the morning sun filling her room with dull light. Immediately the headache hit her like a punch to the stomach, her hand flew to her head as the memories began to flood in.<p>

The bottles of beer scattered across the floor, Natsu's crooked smile, sloppy Alcohol flavored kisses, his hands wrapped messily in her hair, careless little whispers, his golden eyes staring into hers and the way he reeled back in surprise before simply slipping out her window, disappearing into the shadows of the empty street. Leaving her with nothing but the dull humming of the single street lamp.

Her eyes widened and she looked around her room at the familiar sight of beer bottles. Lucy's heart began to pound as she stood up, stepping over bottles to get to the bathroom, Clumsily looking through the cupboard for aspirin. She took the bottle and swallowed two pills before looking in the mirror. Her reflection wasn't pretty, she had circles under her eyes, pale cheeks and messy hair. She sighed, frowning as she turned the shower on, stripping down and stepping inside. She stood in the shower longer then usual, her aching head began to calm down though her heart was still pounding in her chest. She didn't want to leave the security of her shower, the warm water running down her body was soothing, she didn't want to see him after what happened last night.

After a long while she left the shower, pulling on a skirt and sweater, grabbing her keys before cleaning her apartment. Picking up the bottles slowly, each memory coming back more vivid with each one she dumped in the garbage. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly shook it away, fleeing her apartment and locking it behind her.

She probably looked like crap, having simply brushed through her hair, leaving it down and throwing on the first clothes she saw. The dark circles under her eyes were easy to see and you could tell her cheeks were drained of color. She had a bad hangover, a dull sick feeling in her stomach mixed with other emotions she couldn't understand. She was nervous. Nervous to see Natsu. Her aching head had dulled but the headache was still there. She debated just turning around and going home, spending the day in bed but she couldn't find it in herself to turn around.

Natsu sat at a table with a glass of milk, being the only beverage he felt he could drink. He just stared at it, jumping every time the guild doors swung open, each time it wasn't Lucy walking through them. Sighing he slumped his head down on the cool surface. Memories flooding his head, something had snapped inside him that night. The line he had drawn on their friendship, the line he had made to keep himself from ravishing into the girl he wanted so badly. She was his best friend, His team member, that was it. He felt like continuously hitting his head against the table but the splitting headache told him otherwise.  
>Suddenly the guild doors opened, he jumped sitting up quickly, watching her as she walked in. Her hair was a tousled mess, falling around her face messily. She looked tired and worn out. Their eyes met and he couldn't look away, Guilt began eating away at him as she turned her head and headed for the bar. He wasn't sure what to say, what to do, confusion filled him as he stared after her longingly. He was an idiot, he didn't know how to be serious unless he was angry. But he wasn't angry,he was in love.<p>

Lucy sighed, sitting down at the bar with a frown. She couldn't face him, he had just stared at her, sitting there staring. It took all her courage to turn away from him. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure everyone in the guild could hear it.

"Mira smiled softly at her Can I get you something to drink Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at her and managed a small smile, Mira knew it was forced but didn't comment on it. She had noticed both Natsu and Lucy's behavior, no matter how curious she was she wouldn't ask. It was probably one of those nights.

"Uhmm, Just a small milk, I don't want to even see alcohol right now"

Mira just couldn't resist.

"So...what happened last night?" Mira looked over Lucy's shoulder, Lucy fallowed her gaze to look at Natsu. His head was on the table, his arms covering his head.

Lucy sighed "Nothing much"

Mira frowned at the lack of answer but turned and gave Lucy her milk before leaving to attend more customers.

Lucy sipped at her milk _"Come on Lucy, It was just because we were drunk right? Go talk to him, pretend nothing happened, it should be okay...But I want to kiss him again...Wait, no what am I saying!"_

Lucy quickly got up and walked over to Natsu, sitting down in the seat across from him smiling.

"Hey Natsu!"

_"Please don't say anything, Please don't say anything!_" She thought as he looked up at her surprised.

He just gazed at her with golden eyes, Opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. He looked uncomfortable. Lucy was about to say something but didn't when she heard his voice.

"Lucy...About last night..."

Lucy frowned, _so much for forgetting_.

"Natsu I-" Was all she managed to say before he continued talking.

"I'm sorry about all that, just forget about the kiss and...everything"

Lucy's eyes widened, why did those words hurt so much, like they were slicing through her heart. What was this? Why did it matter that he wanted her to forget, that's what she wanted wasn't it?

Natsu didn't want her to forget, he wanted to kiss those lips whenever he wanted to. He wanted everyone around him to know they were together so no one could steal her heart. Her face when he said those words was a shock to him, hurt showing clearly in her eyes. He took a deep breath before saying it. The last thing he ever thought he would say to her.

"No,don't forget it Luce, just hear me out" Natsu reached for her hand and held it tightly, surprisingly she held it back, looking down into her lap. This wasn't how he usually acted, he was being serious, A Natsu he hid from everyone. He was an idiot but when it came to Lucy he just felt...Different.

"It wasn't because of the alcohol that I kissed you, actually I've wanted to kiss you for a while now...I-I love you Luce"

His heart was pounding, doubt pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He had never felt this way before, the way she just sat there looking down made him want to jerk away and take his words back, but he had already confessed, there was nothing he could do.

Lucy looked up at him, blushing a deep shade of red...She looked cute. He wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't make a single movement until he heard her answer.

"Natsu...I think...I love you too" She smiled at him, his eyes widened and he didn't hesitate, Kissing her passionately over the table. Their hands holding on tightly, fingers intertwined. The whole guild began to cheer and Natsu smiled his usual toothy grin.

"YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE, SHE LOVES ME, SHES MINE SO GO FIND YOUR OWN LUCY!"

The guild laughed and cheered as a frantic Lucy tried to pull a triumphant Natsu down from the table.

* * *

><p><strong>This is what a produced from my boredom xD My wonderful creation ! lol R &amp; R ^^<br>**


End file.
